


Summer Vacation

by dkmcb01



Category: NCIS
Genre: #SLIBBS, Angst, Eventual Romance, F/M, Love, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-08-18 20:17:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 16,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20197546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dkmcb01/pseuds/dkmcb01
Summary: Jethro Gibbs and Jacqueline "Jack" Sloane meet for the first time on vacation in New Mexico





	1. First, Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> My first fan fiction in a long time (12 years ago and I did a few CSI stories). Please leave any feedback you like - I am open to it. This story is pretty much non-canon - although the personalities of the characters are close to the show - except Gibbs is more talkative. If you have any suggestion for the ending - please help...no really .... I can't decide which way it should go.
> 
> As always, I do not own the characters or the show.

He ran a hand through his hair as he stepped out of his motel room and into the overly bright sunlight of Truth or Consequences, New Mexico It was still fairly early in the day but the sun was already soaring overhead. He put on his worn out ball cap and walked across the motel parking lot to the diner. He didn’t get much sleep the night before but when did he ever get much sleep. He wasn’t really hungry but he was in need of coffee. To Gibbs, the only bad coffee was no coffee.

He opened the door of the diner and was greeted with a blast of cold air, the smell of coffee, and diner grease. Pretty much every diner everywhere smells the same. Always a cross between that canned oil the cook uses on the griddle and burnt coffee. Gibbs sat down at the counter and glanced at the menu in front of him while he waited for the waitress. Looking up, he took in his surroundings. Always on the lookout for trouble, this became routine years ago. He may be on vacation but the “routine of him” didn’t change much. There was the usual assortment of diner folk. The truck driver just passing through, stopping for a hot meal. Two young parents trying to convince a toddler to eat his eggs. There was a slightly frantic looking woman typing away at her laptop. She was surrounded by empty coffee cups . He wondered how long she had been there. 

The waitress stopped and took his order. Even though he was pretty sure he wasn’t hungry, the cinnamon rolls had caught his attention so he ordered one, along with coffee. With the counter empty except for him, he moved to the end seat near the wall so he could lean back and relax. As he moved, the slightly frantic woman glanced up. He smiled a bit, noticing her light brown eyes. She was beautiful. Her dirty blonde hair was shoulder length and wavy. He admired her figure for a moment---she was wearing tight black jeans, white button-down, and black motorcycle boots. He took his first sip of hot coffee in front of him. The waitress dropped off his warm cinnamon role and topped off his coffee. Gibbs took his time eating, trying to figure out what to do with his day. 

He had noticed a display of tourist brochures on the way in. He picked up his coffee and walked over to check them out. There were underground cave systems, hiking trails and outlet malls. Hot air ballooning, white-water rafting, and a winery tour. With the temperature climbing, he wasn’t sure how much time he really wanted to spend outside. He felt the blonde woman staring at him. Felt her eyes on him. He took a long drink of his cooling coffee and picked up a few of the brochures and took them back to his seat. As he did, he turned his head slightly to see what she was doing. He caught her eye and kept it. She never looked away - just stared and smiled before going back to her laptop. As Gibbs sat down, he thought “were they flirting?” Did he remember how to flirt? It had been a long time. He spread the brochures out in front of him.

“The winery tour is supposed to be good.”

Gibbs turned to look at the woman and in a moment of bravado, gestured toward the empty seat at her booth. She nodded and he walked over with the brochures and his coffee.

Before he sat, he reached out his hand and introduced himself, “I’m Jethro.”

She looked up and responded, “I’m Jacqueline. Jack for short.”

Gibbs sat down and the waitress came over to refill both of their empty cups. Gibbs glanced around at the empty coffee cups, a mixture of Styrofoam and mugs. 

“ Why so many coffee cups?”

Jack smiled over her laptop and then moved it off to the side of the table.  “I didn’t think I would be here long and then one sentence led to another paragraph led to more pages. I kept telling the waitress I needed a to-go cup because I really thought I was going to go...but… I am still here. So now, I have all these empty cups.”

Gibbs smiled and nodded. 


	2. Conversation

Jack had noticed him the second he walked in the diner. She had been there for hours already and was looking for a distraction. The words just weren’t flowing like usual and she was getting a bit frantic. She knew that panicking wasn’t going to help. When he walked in, she couldn’t help but welcome the distraction. Jack looked at him for a long moment. Brown hair turning gray peeking out from underneath a faded ballcap, dark jeans and denim shirt with the sleeves rolled up. He had a presence that she could not place - it was almost a feeling of familiarity. 

She hadn’t flirted with anyone in a long time and her mind was spinning with ideas for “pickup lines”. She shook her head slightly, feeling silly and embarrassed. But how else did people meet each other? She wasn’t a “dating app” kind of person. Jack tried to be not quite so obvious - she had a feeling he knew he was being stared at. 

And yet, she still hesitated. She needed to get back to writing - even though this was her vacation. She had a deadline and her publisher was flooding her email with reminders. She had never thought she would be writing a forensic psychology book - yet here she was. The grief of the last year, over her mother’s death, had stalled her writing. The words and the stories just would not, could not break through the grief. She looked at her laptop then up to the man at the counter and then back to her almost blank page. She took a chance and said aloud, 

“The winery tour is supposed to be good.” 

His response was a welcome respite from the blank page staring at her.

“So, is the coffee helping with the ...ummm...whatever it is you are doing over there?” Gibbs asked. 

As he asked, he noticed a slight sadness in her eyes and regretted asking but he was a good listener so he did not fill the silence but he waited for her answer.

Jack tried to keep her face relaxed but felt the sadness well up in her chest. She sighed and replied, “not really…”

She was surprised when Jethro did not immediately try to fill the silence. Most people found silence in conversation awkward. She looked up from her coffee cup and noticed him staring at her, patiently waiting for whatever was next.

She cleared her throat and almost whispered, “my mother died a year ago this week. I'm a forensic psychologist and I am writing a book.” 

She found herself holding her breath waiting for his response.

Gibbs nodded in sympathy. He wanted to reach out and hold her hand, to comfort her but instead he said, “I am sorry about your mother … and your writing.”

She nodded in response and they both sat in silence for a few minutes, looking out the window at the passing cars. Jack turned to Jethro to catch his eye, “Thank you for that… all of that. I appreciate it.”

Jethro nodded and smiled.

She took another drink of coffee and asked him, “So, what do you do? Besides being a world class coffee drinker.”

“What makes you think I am a world class coffee drinker?” He laughed.

“Because you drink it black. No frills and no fuss.” She smiled.

“I notice you drink your’s the same way.” He smiled back.

“Well, almost...I add a lot of sugar.”


	3. A Long Way From Home

Between topics and coffee refills, Gibbs marveled at how comfortable he felt in Jack’s presence. He wasn’t used to feeling so connected to anyone. At least not in a long time.

“I work in law enforcement on the east coast.” Jethro said, returning to her question.”

He kept it vague. It wasn’t that he was hiding anything. He just wanted to be on vacation and not think about the “office.  
"You are a long way from home. What brought you to this place? I mean it’s pretty much out in the middle of nowhere.” She remarked  
"I needed a vacation and I had never been to New Mexico - it looked nice. And I am beginning to think it’s a very nice place to be right now.” He replied.

Jack blushed slightly at Gibb’s comment. He smiled in return.

“What are you doing way out here? Like you said it’s pretty much in the middle of nowhere.” Gibbs asked.  
“I’m from California. I came to this small town to … get away from it all, I suppose.” Jack replied.  
“Will you show me what you’re writing?” he asked.  
Jack smiled and said, “I think it’s bad luck or something...but I don’t much believe in luck.”

Gibbs had thought she would spin the laptop around to face him...instead she moved over in the booth and motioned him over to her side.

He pushed his coffee cup across the table then got up and moved around to her side. He sat down an acceptable distance away. He could smell her perfume. It was subtle and alluring, clean yet spicy. He found himself leaning toward her, the pull of her scent intoxicating. He pulled his reading glasses from his pocket as she maneuvered the laptop so they both could see the screen.  
Jack leaned in a bit and adjusted her own reading glasses. She noticed Gibbs wasn’t exactly wearing cologne - he smelled like sawdust, bourbon, and coffee and whatever soap he used. She felt herself drawn to him. She had always kept her distance with men since … well for a long time. She had flings and one-night stands but she just didn’t think another relationship was in the cards for her. This handsome stranger had already touched something deep inside her. She found herself reminding her lungs to breathe.  
Gibbs watched Jack adjust her glasses and lean over a bit toward him. They were both staring at the screen of the laptop waiting for a document to load. He turned his head and smiled at her. 

“I am glad I stopped for coffee.”  
“ I am, too.” Jack replied with a smile.

****  
Gibbs and Jack sat next to each other in the booth for another hour or so. He read every word she put in front of him. He felt an intense need to remember every word - like her words would tell him more about her, like she was letting him in. There was just something about this beautiful, slightly frantic and kind of sad woman that he found so attractive. Not just physically attractive but he was drawn to her intelligence and the way she put her words to paper. Jack gave him all the words she had written in the past several weeks. He eagerly read every page, pausing every now and then to ask a question or drink coffee. This handsome man had walked into this diner and, for some reason, she could not explain, she felt that her world would never be the same.  
***  
After Gibbs had finished reading her work, he placed his hand on hers...he traced her fingers lightly...thinking of the right words to tell her how honored he felt. He could only say, “thank you, for risking your luck” Jack’s fingers tingled as Jethro traced them lightly with his own. His “thank you” meant more to her than he would probably ever know.  
***  
Gibbs finished the rest of his coffee and turned to Jack.  
“I don’t know anything about wine, but I would love to take you on the winery tour.”

Jack smiled and replied,   
“that sounds nice. Let me pack up my laptop and stop by the ladies room and we can head that direction?”

Gibbs nodded and waved at the waitress for the tab.


	4. Winery Tour

Gibbs waited by the cash register. Jack was captivating and all he knew was that he wanted more time with her. He was on vacation and it seems he had left the rules back in D.C.  
***  
Jack washed her hands in the ladies room, smiling and shaking her head. She touched up her makeup a bit, looking forward to more time with him. Jethro was handsome and there was just something about him.  
***  
Jack dropped her laptop in her rental car’s trunk and walked with Jethro to a beat-up old pickup. She noticed the aging F250 was a fading shade of light blue. She looked inside the truck before getting inside and noticed the “old-fashioned” bench seat. She smiled to herself and climbed in. Gibbs was already in the truck, warming up the engine. 

“You came all the way to New Mexico in this truck?” Jack asked him.

“I did. Runs better than it looks.” he laughed.

Gibbs wanted her closer. He swallowed his nerves and went for it. He hesitated a moment then put his right arm on the back of the bench seat, he gave Jack the slightest of nods. Jack accepted the invitation and moved closer

He hesitated a moment then put his right arm on the back of the bench seat, he gave Jack the slightest of nods. Jack accepted the invitation and moved closer. She felt his arm wrap around her shoulder and she stopped breathing briefly. She forced herself to start breathing again and was surprised at how comfortable she felt with Jethro. They smiled at each other. Jethro pulled the truck out of the parking lot as Jack laid her head back on his arm with a comfortable sigh.

“Do you know where I am supposed to be going? I left the brochure back at the diner…” Gibbs asked.

He shrugged slightly embarrassed - he was normally on top of his game but his mind was busy thinking about her sitting so close.

“Make a left at the next stop sign and keep going straight, it’s about 15 miles ahead on the right.” 

Jack replied and then added, “I know this is kind of weird but do you mind if I take a nap - I didn’t get any sleep last night since I spent most of it at the diner?” 

Jack figured she might as well ask if he minded she take a nap because she was going to fall asleep anyway. She felt so comfortable with him.

Gibbs smiled and pulled her closer as she shut her eyes. As he drove towards the winery on a beat-up asphalt road, he went slowly to avoid the potholes and avoid waking her up. He glanced down every so often to marvel at this beautiful woman in his truck and in his arms. He felt the warmth of her body against his own, how she fit into him like a missing piece of the puzzle. He shook his head a bit to clear his mind.

***

A while later, Gibbs pulled into the winery parking lot and Jack sat up and stretched.

“Thank you for that. I feel better already.”

Gibbs got out of the truck and went around to open her door and replied “You’re welcome.”

He took her hand to help her out of his truck and then kept her hand in his as they walked toward the entrance. 

Gibbs stopped them both and pulled Jack to him. He felt nervous and out of his element and he was not used to not being in control of the situation. He confessed, sheepishly, 

“I really don’t know anything about wine...can you take the lead on this? I don’t even know which way to go.” 

Jack smiled up at Jethro, appreciating his honesty and vulnerability. He didn’t seem like the type to admit weakness in any area. She took his hand and they walked toward the front door to check in.

****

They spent the next several hours touring the winery. Jack knew quite a bit about wine and the processing of the grapes. Gibbs hung on every word, not because he was interested in wine but because he was very much interested in her. He watched her eyes light up several times during the tour. She seemed happy and much less frantic than she did just a few hours ago. They walked easily hand in hand like they had known each other forever. They smiled and laughed and enjoyed each other’s company.

As they headed to the tasting room, Jethro nodded toward a stand-up table in the corner and they headed that way. 

“Do you want a chair, I can find you one?” he asked. 

“No, it feels good to stand after all the hours in the diner.” she replied. 

***

Gibbs moved around to stand closely behind her. Jack leaned back into him and he wrapped his arms around her. Bending over a bit and nudging her head with his own, she turned her head to give him access to her neck. Be began planting gentle kisses on her neck. She sighed and leaned into him. The tasting room disappeared from her senses and all Jack could feel was his warm breath on her neck followed by the kisses. She sighed and leaned into him, again. 

***

The tasting began with servers bringing out various bottles of wine. Gibbs didn’t know which wine was what. He watched her intently and followed her lead. They started with the “dark reds” as she called them. He listened absently to the tour guide talk about the Cabernet Sauvignon that was in front of them. Jack picked up two glasses and handed one to Gibbs.

“Wait, before we start...I don’t have to spit this out or anything, like into a bucket.” he asked.

She grinned and looked into his bright blue eyes and said, “no, you get to swallow.”

Gibbs grinned back and moved a little closer to the mesmerizing woman in front of him.

***

During the tasting, Gibbs and Jack talked easily about likes and dislikes, music and movies. They stayed close to each other, drinking wine and enjoying each other’s company. Gibbs could feel the wine beginning to take effect. Jack watched Jethro drink the samples - some he seemed to enjoy, others he disliked greatly. 

“You really don’t drink much wine do you? Jack observed.

“No, I invited you because I wanted to spend time with you and you seemed like a wine drinker to me.” Jethro smiled.

“I drink other things also.” Jack smiled back.

“What kind of things? He asked.

“What do you have?” She replied.

Gibbs nodded his head towards the door and raised an eyebrow.

Jack acknowledged the nod, drained her glass and headed for the door.


	5. Bourbon and Bars

Gibbs opened the passenger door for the Jack. Once she was settled, he walked around to the driver’s side. He wanted to kiss her. He needed to kiss her. She slid over next to him once he was settled. 

“Thank you for going on the winery tour with me.” Gibbs whispered in her ear. 

Jack could feel his hot breath on her neck. She wanted nothing more than to kiss him right then. Her heart was pounding in her chest as she turned to face him. She placed a hand on his chest...playing with a button on his shirt. She looked up and felt herself get lost in his bright blue eyes. He moved forward slowly waiting for her to accept his invitation. She closed the space between them quickly, her hands wrapping around his neck. He drew her closer putting his arms around her and his lips exploring hers.

He reached up brushing her hair out of her face as he pulled back to stare into her beautiful light brown eyes. There was a longing in her eyes that he recognized in his own. 

He cleared his throat and whispered, “how about that drink?” 

Jack nodded and responded with a gentle kiss.

***

Gibbs drove back towards town. They rode in silence, his arm around her shoulders, her hand on his thigh drawing lazy circles. There was no tension or anxiety, just a sense of peace.  
Gibbs pulled into the half-empty parking lot. He pulled Jack in for a quick kiss. He got out of the truck and moved to the passenger side and opened her door. Inside, they both headed for the bar. 

“Great minds think alike.” Jack said.

“Bourbon?” Gibbs asked. 

She nodded and he ordered the drinks as he sat down next to her.

Jack looked around the bar taking in the decor. It wasn’t a dive but it wasn’t pretentious either...it was just a normal decent bar in a small town. The dark-stained wooden bar was in the center of the room with booths and tables surrounding it. The lighting was fairly dim and a jukebox played softly in the background. There was the typical dart board/pool table section. The place was pretty quiet except for them and a couple of other locals. Gibbs sipped his bourbon and turned to face Jack. He was comfortable with her. It had been a long time since he felt this way. It was almost as if he had known her from somewhere else.

Jack slowly sipped her drink and smiled at Gibbs. She turned to face him and reached for his hand. She felt the calluses on his palm and fingertips. She rubbed her fingers lightly over them.

Gibbs smiled and said, “I build wooden boats in my basement.”

”How do you get a boat out of a basement?” she asked. 

“It’s a secret.” he smirked.

Jack nodded and kissed his hand lightly. He found himself sighing quietly at her touch. It had been a very long time since anyone had touched him this way. He took her hand, intertwining their fingers. Her hand was warm and inviting. They sat on the bar stools facing each other, touching each other and laughing at the stories they shared.

“Darts?” Jack asked and nodded toward the dart board.

Gibbs smiled and nodded back. He moved their drinks to the table near the dart board as she collected the darts from the cork board. Gibbs watched Jack walk back with the darts. 

She was beautiful and her eyes sparkled when she laughed. 

She stopped at the table and leaned over to hand him the darts. Gibbs’ eyes fell to the opening in her fitted button-down. He smirked, looked into her eyes and took the darts. Jack relished his eyes upon her. 

He stood up and moved in closer to her, whispering in her ear as he walked to the line,  
You do know how to play...”

She smiled as she followed him, her drink in hand. She stood, casually, off to one side - sipping her bourbon. Gibbs steadied himself behind the line and took a deep breath. He threw the three darts in rapid succession - all three a bullseye. Jack raised an eyebrow at him as he turned to her. Gibbs moved to the dart board to retrieve the darts. She swallowed the rest of her drink and took the darts, hesitating as she did. Her fingers brushed against his.

Jack walked up to the line. Barely waiting to stop, she threw the three darts quickly - into the bullseye. She stepped back and smiled at Gibbs’ open mouth. Gibbs was surprised at her talented throw and didn’t try to hide his surprise. Beautiful and competitive - it was a combination that made his heart skip a beat. 

Would you like another drink? But not here?” Gibbs asked, after he had closed his mouth.

That would be great, but where?” She replied as she sat down at their table.

"My motel room isn’t fancy but there’s a full bottle of Maker’s Mark.”


	6. Lead the way, Cowboy

“Lead the way, Cowboy.” she smiled.

They walked out of the bar, his hand on the small of her back. She could feel the heat coming off his hand through her shirt and spreading throughout her body. He followed her out of the bar, his hand on her back - he could think of only one thing - tasting her kiss again.

***

Pulling up to the motel, Gibbs jumped out and opened Jack’s door with one hand while pulling her to him with the other. She reached up and pulled his head towards her, her lips on his, tasting him. 

They stood by the door of the passenger side of his truck, tongues exploring and their hands grasping at each other. 

Gibbs backed away from her, gasping for air and moving her to the motel room door. With one hand around her waist he fumbled with the key, finally getting the door open.

***

Jack moved into the room quickly, pulling Jethro behind her. 

She turned as he backed her slowly into the wall, his lips on hers, his tongue in her mouth, his hands in her hair. She met his veracity with her own. Her lips kissing back and her tongue in his mouth, exploring --- her hands on his hips pulling him closer. 

She tilted her neck to him, he responded by placing kisses on it - feeling her pulse pound against his lips. 

He unbuttoned one button to push the shirt from her shoulder. He kept going, his tongue and lips exploring down her clavicle and across a shoulder. 

Her skin was hot and electric. She moaned at his touch, his lips sending tiny electrical shocks across her body. 

Her own hands were running through his hair, urging him on. He moved to the other side of her neck, repeating his movements. 

She moaned with each kiss. 

He came back up leaning his face against hers as he whispered in her ear.

"Are you sure?”

Jack could feel her body tingling all over, her need and want of him driving her decision.  
“Yes.”

She pushed him backwards with her kisses until his legs touched the bed. He sat down and pulled her onto his lap. Their kisses grew in intensity, their hands trying to remove each other’s shirt. 

Gibbs felt her grind her body into him and he gasped. In return, he put a hand between her legs, finding just the right spot led by the heat emanating from her. She gasped as he ran his thumb over her and crashed back into his lips. 

She sat back a bit and stared into his bright blue eyes. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him.

“You always did know how to turn me on.” Jack sighed against his neck.

“I had a lot of practice.” Jethro whispered back as he ran his hands through her hair.

"It’s been too long,” she whispered, turning her head to kiss his palm.

“Are you sure you don’t want a nicer hotel room? I mean this is not a dive but…” He asked her.

“It’s not the room I am interested in.” she smiled and returned to her slow grind on his lap.

Jack pushed him easily down onto the bed, straddling his hips as she did so. Jethro pulled her down on top of him for a long slow kiss. The frantic pace of their earlier kisses had given way to long slow kisses of re-exploration, of finding their pace from so long ago. 

Jack pulled gently away and whispered, “we have too many clothes on, Cowboy.” 

He smiled and sat them both up. She turned her head slightly, exposing her neck to his lips. He accepted the invitation, placing kisses that followed his hands as he unbuttoned her shirt. She responded with a sigh and her hands in his hair. 

He pushed the shirt off her shoulders revealing the breasts that he had been getting glimpses of all day. With one hand and a smirk, he undid the clasp in the back of her bra. She laughed at the immature yet impressive feat. 

In turn, she started unbuttoning his shirt. She winced at the sight of the large scar running down his chest. 

He pulled her close and whispered, “I’m fine, really.” 

Pushing his shirt from his shoulders, she lightly ran her fingers down the length of the scar, eliciting a small gasp from him as the nerve endings fired. 

Jack looked up into his beautiful blue eyes, “you should have called me.”

“I didn’t want you to worry” Jethro replied quietly. 

Saddened by the amount of time that had passed since they had been together, she went in search of other scars that would be new to her. Jethro knew any protesting he attempted would fall on deaf ears so he layed back and let her run her warm hands over his body. 

She placed gentle kisses on all the “new” scars. As she finished her exploration, he reached for her. 

He took her face in his hands and noticed the tears. 

“Don’t cry, I’m here. I am right here with you right now.” he whispered as he kissed her tears away.

She smiled through the tears as he held her close. She climbed off him and facing away from him slowly removed her jeans and panties that matched the bra he had removed earlier.

Giggling as she did, he responded with “you are such a tease.” Laughing he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back onto the bed.

Just as Jack had explored Jethro’s body, he began his own exploration of her’s. Long ago, he had memorized her every curve and every scar. 

All those seemingly endless hours so long ago spent in each other’s arms. He pushed away the flicker of sadness he felt at the lost time between them. 

She laid back willingly, feeling the caress of his calloused fingers over her. 

She sighed deeply. No one had ever touched her with such love and gentleness. He noticed a few new scars also and kissed them gently.

“You have a few new scars, also.” he whispered sadly. 

He hated to think, hated to realize that he could not protect her. 

“I’m fine and here too.” she replied softly. 

He moved up her body, planting gentle kisses to sensitive skin as he went. She shivered slightly under his touch, as her body heated up. She ached for him. She had ached for him for a long time.

Jack had missed Jethro more than she would ever let on. She barely admitted it to herself. Now that they were here, she let the longing for him overtake her. She reached down and grabbed for him. 

He responded by moving up, crashing into her lips and wrapping his arms around her. His own longing, his own emotions matching hers. He reached down between them, finding her wet, he pushed into her slowly. Jack took a deep breath, feeling herself getting used to having him inside her, again. 

He moved into her slowly, kissing her lips and neck as he went. She moved her hands to his hips, guiding him. After she had taken him all in, she stilled him, pulling him down on top of her and wrapping her arms around him. They both needed this moment, to just feel each other, mentally and physically. They could feel each other’s heartbeat, their connection growing stronger. Jethro felt her nails dig into his back, her hips move under him.

He began thrusting into her slowly, whispering into her ear. He was close but willed himself to wait, to wait for her to come first. 

Jack felt herself fall over the edge, bright blue fireworks behind her eyelids. She arched her back, Jethro thrust deep into her one more time and followed her over the edge. 

He collapsed beside her, wrapping her in his arms as he went. She laid her head on his shoulder, her arm on his chest, her leg thrown over his. 

He closed his eyes and kissed her on the forehead. 

“I love you.” he whispered.

“I love you, too.” she replied.

***

Jethro laid next to Jack. He felt her breath even out as she fell asleep, He pulled her closer to him, turning his head to bury his face in her hair. God, how he had missed this, missed her. How had he let so much time pass? He swallowed the lump in his throat and closed his eyes.

***

An hour or so later, Jethro felt Jack stretch and then run her finger lightly down the scar on his chest. He smiled at her as he moved to kiss her. He noticed the tears in her eyes. He kissed them gently away. 

“I am sorry for crying.” she said quietly. 

“Never apologize. I am so sorry for...everything.” he replied. 

Jethro knew why she was crying. Jack knew why he was sorry for everything. He felt his own tears start to flow. She reached up and gently wiped away his tears. 

***

Jack gave Jethro a kiss and got up. She walked over to the to retrieve the thin, plastic “hotel” cups and the Maker’s Mark. She poured them each a stiff drink and rejoined Jethro in bed, bringing the bottle. They sat against the headboard, drinking in the easy silence. His hand on her bent knee, his thumb rubbing gentle circles. She loved his touch, loved how gentle he really was. He pulled her in tighter to his side, he never could get enough of her. 

“How long has it been?” Jack asked,

even though she knew the answer, knew the answer down to the day and the hour if she really thought about it. 

“10 years.” Jethro replied, quietly. 

He knew exactly how long it had been. He missed her everyday. And now 10 years later, he was sitting with her trying to keep it together, trying and failing to keep himself from falling apart. 

He swallowed the impending break in his voice and whispered into her hair, 

“Istanbul 2009 - 6 months with you - the best of my life.” 

Jack leaned against his chest, her tears flowing freely again and replied “the best of mine too.” He held her close as she cried, his own tears falling. 

***

Jethro stood in the bathroom. He was leaning on the sink staring into the aging scratched mirror. His stare was blank, though. He was lost in thought about what to do. He and Jack had cried themselves out and fell asleep wrapped in each others arms. He woke quietly a few minutes ago, moving so as to not wake her. She was sleeping peacefully, now. Her tears had finally dried. He didn’t know what to do now. How could he walk away again? He didn’t think he could. He didn’t think he could physically go back to his life without her.

***

Jack stretched and reached out to find only cold sheets. She opened one eye and saw the light under the bathroom door. She rolled onto her back and stared at the ceiling. She felt the sadness sweep over her. How could she walk away again? She tried to take a deep breath, to force herself to think of only this moment. She sat up and crossed her legs, as she ran her hands through her hair. 

***

Jethro emerged from the bathroom to see his beautiful Jack sitting up in bed looking sad. He crossed the room quickly and sat down in front of her , crossing his own legs. She took his hands as he pressed his forehead to hers. 

“My love” he said as he kissed her. 

“My love” she replied. 

He moved to his overnight bag and found a pair of boxer shorts. He, also, picked up a hoodie and brought to her. He put it over her head as she found the sleeves and shrugged it on.

“Thank you, this motel room is freezing.” she replied. 

Where are your keys? I’ll go get your overnight bag.” he asked.

She pointed at her jeans on the chair. Jethro threw on his jeans and a grey t-shirt and went to get her bag and coffee for them both. 

***

While he was gone, Jack jumped in the shower. The hot water poured over her body, the water pressure surprisingly good for a cheap motel. She heard Jethro come back in, smelled the coffee. He brought her toiletry kit and a cup of diner coffee into the bathroom. He handed both to her. She sipped the coffee before handing it back. Jethro left her coffee on the sink and left the bathroom to give her some privacy. 

He went outside and sat on the tailgate of his truck. It was still cool outside, a light breeze blowing out of the north chilling the air. He shivered a bit and finished his coffee.

*** 

She finished her shower and slowly sipped the coffee Jethro had left on the counter. The coffee had cooled off but was still good. Finding the room empty, she grabbed an extra hoodie and stepped outside. 

“I thought I would find you out here.” she said as she handed him the hoodie.

“Thanks." he smiled and put the sweatshirt on.

They watched the sunrise turn the sky pink.

There was a sadness between them. They both sat on the tailgate, wrapped in each others arms. 

Jack spoke first, “I don't want to do this anymore. 10 years is too long. I can’t leave you again. I can’t spend anymore time wondering what it would feel like to wake up in your arms. I don’t care what it takes.” 

Jethro was silent, listening, feeling his heart break with each word she spoke. 

“I don’t want to do this anymore, either. I won’t wake up without you.”

TBC


	7. More Coffee

Jack took a deep breath, trying to ease the ache in her chest, in her heart. 

“So, what do we do now?” she asked Jethro as she laid her head on his shoulder.

“I know what you mean, but how about more coffee and breakfast. We will probably think better with more caffeine and food. I need a quick shower.” he replied as he laid his head against hers. 

They sat like that for a few more minutes. Eventually, Jethro turned her head gently and kissed her sweetly. 

“I’ll be back. You want to stay here?” he asked her as he pushed himself off the tailgate of his old truck.

“I’ll stay here. The sun feels good.” she replied.

Jethro made his way into their motel room, stripping his t-shirt off once he opened the door. He shaved as he let the hot water tank heat up. He noticed the brightness in his eyes. Even though he was tired his eyes told him that he was back where he belonged - in Jack’s arms. Her presence eased the tension in his body. It was hard to explain what merely being around her did to him, physically. Yes, he was aroused by her - she was beautiful inside and out. But the whole of who she was with him - it gave him peace, it released the tension in his body he did not, otherwise, notice. Mentally? She made him whole, accepted him for who he was and how his past had shaped him. He stripped off the rest of his clothes and jumped in the shower.

***

Jack sat on the tailgate, enjoying the sunshine and the day as it heated up. She was looking forward to breakfast and definitely more coffee. But mostly she was looking forward to holding his hand as they walked across the parking lot to the diner. It was almost embarrassing how much she loved holding his hand. God, how she loved him. She loved just being around him. Of course, he was sexy as hell. The years in the field and building the boats in the basement kept him in shape. But it just wasn’t how strong he was or how he held her. It was everything about him. When she was around him - she felt her fears diminish, felt the anxiety leave her shoulders. He accepted her and everything about her.

***

Not 20 minutes after he left Jack sitting on the tailgate, he was back by her side. He had put on the old worn out ball cap, a clean gray t-shirt and a faded pair of jeans. Jack smiled and shook her head at him.

“Do you need more ball caps? I can buy you more?

“It’s just now broke in!” he laughed in return.

Jethro got down off the tailgate and extended his hand to Jack. He knew she was perfectly capable of getting down herself but chivalry wasn’t dead - not in his book. She smiled at him and reached for his hand. She reached up and gave him a warm kiss. He took her hand in his and they walked across the parking lot to the diner.

They chose a booth in the back of the diner. Sitting down on the same side, they ordered coffee.

Jethro stared at the breakfast menu. Jack leaned over his shoulder to look at  _ his _ menu, even though the waitress had given her one. Any chance to be closer Jethro - she would take. He smiled and put his arm around her shoulder so she could get a better look. 

“Your usual? Jethro asked.

“You remember my usual?” Jack replied happily surprised.

Jethro smiled at her as she turned to look at him. He gave her a gentle kiss and replied

“I remember everything about you. 

The waitress came back, topped off their coffee and took their order.

“She will have two eggs over easy, 3 pieces of crispy bacon, hash browns and orange juice with ice. I’ll have the same.” Jethro told the waitress.

The waitress left with their order. Jack jabbed him lightly in the ribs.

“That was perfect. You even remembered the ice.”

He pulled her into his side and kissed her on the forehead. They sat in an easy silence waiting for their food. Jack drew lazy circles on his thigh. They both knew they would have to talk about everything eventually. But right now, they were together and that was all that mattered.

To Be Continued...


	8. Memories and Decisions

They ate breakfast quickly, both famished from last night’s physical activities. The waitress stopped by to clear their plates and refilled the coffee. Jack turned sideways in the booth to face Jethro. Jethro turned and put his back to the corner of the booth - facing his beautiful Jack. 

Her golden brown eyes never failed to captivate him. The longing and ache in his heart for her grew stronger every day. He took a deep breath, reaching for her hands,

“I don’t want this to end. I hate myself for the wasted time. We … I… can’t go back and change the decisions I made all those years ago. But I can decide differently  _ this  _ time. We can decide differently  _ now _ . I am in love with you, Jacqueline Sloane. I have been in love with you since Istanbul. I want you in my life, by my side. I need you.”

***

Jack took in his words and the memories of Istanbul flooded back. She remembered the long passion filled nights, sweat pouring off them as they made love. She remembered the 6 beautiful months getting to know each other. She also remembered the horror they experienced. 

She ran her fingers absentmindedly over his shoulder on the back of the booth. She could feel the raised scar under his thin and worn t-shirt. Her mind raced back to Istanbul 10 and a half years ago...she remembered the explosion, felt the concussion as if it just happened. One second they were both taking cover looking for the angle to take the shot. The next second he was lying at her feet, his blood pooling under his back, his eyes struggling to stay focused on hers. She never stopped talking to him as she stuffed the only combat gauze they had into his wound, as she radioed for extraction, as they were airlifted to Ramstein Military Base with her finger stuck in his shoulder wound to prevent him from bleeding out. The medics on the flight tried to convince her that they could take over. She refused to move, refused to leave him, her eyes glued to his face because maybe just maybe that would keep him alive.

When they landed, the surgeons convinced her that they would take care of him. She found herself sitting on the floor alone in the corner of the stark white waiting room. She was covered in his blood and debris from the explosion. As the adrenaline wore off, she started shaking. A kind medic found her, helped her shower and gave her a clean set of scrubs to wear. They put her in their break room with a prescribed sedative to get some sleep while Jethro spent 16 hours in surgery. She felt the fear wash over her like it was yesterday. Not a fear for herself but a fear of losing him. That incident, that fear altered the course of her life, of their lives.

***

Jethro watched Jack’s eyes, witnessed her “thousand yard stare” and her face turn pale, felt her hand shake a bit on his shoulder. He knew she was reliving the shooting 10 years ago in Istanbul. She had saved his life. He pulled her hands to his chest, so she could feel his heartbeat.

“Jack...I’m right here. Feel my heartbeat. I am right here. You saved me.”

Jack shook her head a bit and took a deep breath, swallowing hard. Her voice broke, 

“I am so in love with you, Jethro. But...I can’t...I can’t watch you leave everyday and not know if I will ever see you again. I can’t protect you! I can’t stop the bleeding if I am not there! I don’t want this to end. I don’t want us to end... but…”

He reached out and pulled her to him. Her head on his chest, his arms wrapped around her. Gently, he brought her face to his and kissed her. He wiped away her tears. 

Jethro’s mind raced to find the answer. He knew his job was the problem. His position with NCIS kept him in the line of fire. Could he leave his job? For Jack, he would conquer the world. He could sense her hesitation. He didn’t want to hurt her. But, damnit, he needed her. 

“I have an idea. Please hear me out. Let’s take a road trip...drive to the cabin in Virginia. Make a decision after we get there... I’ll buy the coffee?”

Jack wiped her eyes with her napkin. A long drive meant more time with him and if she was absolutely honest with herself - that’s what she wanted. She wanted his time and his love and his hands in her hair and all that implied. She was scared. She looked into his bright blue eyes, got lost in them, in the love that she saw in them. She tried to choke out an agreement but kissed him instead when the words wouldn’t come.

They sat there for a long time, his arm around her - her head on his shoulder. They watched the traffic outside the window. They lost count of the coffee refills. 


	9. The Long Road Home?

Jethro and Jack walked back across the parking lot to the motel room. Once inside they packed their overnight bags.

Jack was quiet and deep in thought. A part of her was scared of letting herself get close to him again but a larger part of her felt she had nothing to lose. If they could figure out how to be together and still both have careers - it would be a life she had dreamed of for so long. If they couldn’t work it out - at least she would know they gave it their best shot.

She could feel Jethro approach her. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her back into him. He felt her sigh and relax into his arms. He planted gentle kisses behind her ear.

“Are you okay?” he asked.

Jack hesitated before answering. Was she okay? Okay with putting her heart on the line again? Not that her heart hadn’t been “on the line” for the last 10 years. Even though the ache in her heart for Jethro was always there it had dulled into a constant that she could deal with. But now the ache was vibrant and real and overwhelming as if they had both opened the floodgates to their hearts, to the “what-ifs and what-could-be”.

She turned in his arms to face him,

“I am, I really am. But I do have one demand for this road trip. It’s non-negotiable. I am going to need A LOT snacks for this trip.”

He smiled and planted a kiss on her soft lips.

"And coffee.”

Jack emptied the rental car of her stuff while Jethro called the car company to schedule a pickup. They left the rental’s car keys with the motel manager and checked out. Jack bought coffee to-go from the diner. Jethro noticed that the melancholy that had settled over her earlier had lifted a bit - with the prospects of the road trip.

“So, where to? He asked as he slid behind the steering wheel.

She had been studying the maps she found in the glove compartment - after a few minutes she declared their first stop, 

“Roswell, NM!”

Jethro raised an eyebrow at her choice. His lack of enthusiasm did not deter Jack.

“Come on! It will be fun! It’s only 300 miles! I mean ALIENS! Besides we need a refrigerator magnet from every place we stop. It’s not a road trip without souvenirs."

Jethro adored Jack’s enthusiasm. He smirked and then agreed.

“Okay... sounds like fun. Where’s the best place in town for gas and your snacks?”

Jack’s smile lit up, her eyes sparkling at his response. He loved that he could make her smile. He was looking forward to this drive with Jack. He pushed away the thought that had lodged itself in his mind - that this trip would end in heartbreak - that he would hurt her. He knew it was just fear trying to control him. He looked over at Jack, studying the maps, and remembered who and what he was fighting for.

***

With Jack’s directions, Jethro pulled the truck into a “mom and pop” quick stop on the edge of town. He filled the gas tank and checked the oil while Jack bought snacks. A few minutes later, she came out with a large paper bag. 

“Did you leave any for the townspeople?” he laughed.

“Some...and I bought you stuff too!” she laughed back, sending an elbow toward his rib cage as she walked by. 

She climbed into the truck and emptied the bag on the bench seat between them. Jethro looked down at the impressive array of gas station delicacies. 

Besides 3 liters of water, there were 2 different flavors of Doritos, a large bag of Red Vines, 3 different flavors of beef jerky, pretzels, and a large and colorful bag of lollipops. 

Jack looked smug and proud of her selections. 

“I see you still have that oral fixation habit...that’s the biggest bag of lollipops I have ever seen.” Jethro smiled.

“Some things never change...what color do you want?” She replied.

Jethro started the truck and headed north up Interstate 25 to pick up Hwy 380 that would take them to Roswell. 

“I’ll take a red one.” he said finally.

Jack fished a red one out of the bag and pulled the wrapper off before handing it over. 

“Red is the color of passion.” she smirked.

“Maybe when you are tired of lollipops … I can find you another outlet for your oral fixation...and you’re the navigator so you are in charge of the radio.” Jethro smiled.

Jack stuck a Red Vine in her mouth and reached over to find a radio station. The FM stations didn’t pan out so she switched over to AM and found an “oldies” station. 

They talked and laughed as the miles flew by. Jack sung along to every song she knew. 

***

About half way to Rosewell and just outside of Silio, NM, the truck started to shake a bit.

A few seconds later, there was a loud bang coming from the engine compartment and the truck came to an abrupt stop. 

Jack looked over at Jethro as he cursed under his breath and banged his head on the steering wheel.

“So...that was bad right? It sounded bad? And you look unhappy…Maybe you can fix it?” Jack remarked.

Jethro sighed heavily and looked over at Jack. He squinted his eyes and shook his head and climbed out of the truck. He opened the hood. Jack followed him and she stood next to him as he climbed up on the front bumper to get a good look at the engine. 

He already knew what had happened. The sound and the sudden stop were a dead give away. 

He looked down at Jack,

“Do you want to see what a dead engine looks like?”

Jack nodded and he put out a hand to help her up. She stood next to him as he pointed to the engine block.

“... threw a connecting rod through the bottom of the engine block. It happens sometimes on older vehicles.”

“Your Dad left you this truck didn’t he? Jack asked.

Jethro nodded. His Dad bought this truck brand new in 1979. Sure the paint had faded, and the seats had gotten so worn he had covered them with a seat cover. But it was the only new truck his Dad had ever bought. It meant a lot to his Dad and it meant a lot to him. 

He swallowed hard to choke back his emotions. Jack, balancing on the bumper, put a comforting hand on his shoulder. 

Jethro jumped down and leaned against the bumper. He had already started formulating a backup plan. He would hire a car hauler to take his truck back to D.C. 

“What are you thinking?” Jack asked as she took his hand to step off the bumper. 

He wrapped his arms around her waist and gave her a hug and kiss. He leaned back to look at her. He loved how resilient she was. They were broke down in the middle of nowhere and she wasn’t fazed a bit.

“I call a car hauler to take the truck back to D.C. And we get a ride to a larger city. You do have your iPhone with you don’t you? Think you can get a signal way out here?” He asked.

“Only one way to find out.” Jack replied.

She walked back to the cab of the truck and rifled through her backpack. She pulled out her cell phone and turned it on. 

“Thank you 2019! I have three bars out here! Modern technology saves the day again!” she laughed and nudged him with her shoulder. 

Jack searched for a car hauling company and found one whose site Jethro approved of. She understood his pickiness on the matter. He inherited the truck when his Dad passed away.

“They said it will be an 2 hours before they can get all the way out here.” she told him. He nodded and she made the appointment. 

She then went in search of a “ride”. Jethro was looking over her shoulder.

“What about that order a ride service everyone uses these days?” 

“Uber? I am not sure if they will come all the way out here but it’s worth a try.”

Jack opened the app and ordered a ride. Surprisingly, there was an Uber that  _ would _ come out this far and would be here about the same time as the car hauler. 

Once they had done all they could, they sat inside the truck with the doors open and waited.

Jack handed Jethro a bottle of water and some beef jerky. 

"Are you trying to make me feel better?" he asked her 

"Yes. Is it working?" she replied. 

"Yeah." he replied.

They sat in silence, eating beef jerky and trying to stay cool. 

Jethro had an idea, one that he was hesitant to mention. But one that he couldn't shake. He took a deep breath to calm his nerves and went for it.

"So, I was thinking...do you have your passport with you?”


	10. Choices

Jack stared at Jethro wide-eyed, at first. He noticed she raised an eyebrow at his question and he could almost see the wheels spinning. For Jack, the wheels  _ were  _ spinning. She reminded herself she had nothing to lose. She trusted him completely. And she could always negotiate - if she just wasn’t into where he had in mind.

“Location?” she asked him after a few seconds.

“Los Cabos, Mexico - just up the coast from Cabo San Lucas. It’s a small town. It’s relaxed and quiet.” 

Jethro had wanted to take Jack to Los Cabos for years. When he thought of the warm, sandy beaches - he always thought of her. He had been there several times over the years but he had always gone alone. He saved this place for her, for them. He watched Jack carefully, holding his breath and waiting for her reaction. What if she said no? He nervously took a drink of water.

Jack’s eyes shifted to the ground, in thought. She ran a hand through her hair to move it out of her eyes. Mexico? Mexico…. Mexico! Warm weather, sunny beaches and ocean waters - three of her favorite things. She thought about what she wanted - what she really wanted not what she thought she should do out of some kind of misplaced sense of obligation. She hadn’t mentioned her job status to Jethro, but for the first time she in her life - she answered only to herself. Her book deal gave her room to breathe financially. What she wanted was Jethro - more than anything else in the world. He had always been the one that she pushed away out of fear. She looked up into his bright blue eyes. She could see the fear of rejection on his face. 

“Let’s do it, Cowboy.” she replied.

Jethro smiled and reached over to pull her closer to him. He gave her a long gentle kiss. He pulled back and ran his hand gently down her cheek. 

“Can I borrow your phone?” he asked.

Jack handed her phone to him and pulled out the map again - searching for a large enough city with an airport. He peered over her shoulder - looking at the map she had placed on the hood of the truck. Soon, the car hauler showed up followed by the Uber - Jack had called. Jethro called American Airlines to book tickets from Albuquerque to Cabo San Lucas. Jack transferred all their things to the Uber as Jethro relayed strict instructions to the Car Hauler driver. He texted Tobias Fornell from Jack’s phone - asking him to meet the Car Hauler at his house in 4 days...and that he would explain later and that no, he wouldn’t explain now. They would be in Albuquerque in about an hour and a half. Jethro slid in beside Jack, taking her hand in his. They smiled at each other as the Uber driver pulled onto the road.

***

An hour and a half later, Jethro tipped the Uber driver and carried their bags into the airport. They both headed for their respective restrooms to freshen up a bit. They had a couple hours before their flight.

Jethro waited outside the women's restroom. He had cleaned up the best he could - changing into clean jeans and a gray t-shirt. Jack came out a few minutes later. She watched his eyes grow wide with surprise and then desire. Jack was wearing a form fitting tropical print dress - it was almost as if she had known a beach was on the itinerary. 

“So, you just happened to have that dress in your overnight bag?” he asked with a smirk.

“I never know where I might end up. I like to be prepared. Hey, where’s your favorite ball-cap?” Jack replied smiling.

“I still have it - It’s in my overnight bag.” He said nodding toward their bags at his feet.

She placed her hand in his and they walked to the airport bar.

***

They sat at the bar, their bags at his feet and both ordered a beer. It was the typical “airport bar”. There were several men and women in business attire looking bored and waiting for their flights to whatever conference was next. A few young college students either headed back to campus or off to one last summer adventure. On the TV in front of them played a baseball game, the volume low. 

Jethro sipped his beer, staring at Jack in the mirror in front of them. The liquor bottles changing the reflection to a rainbow of colors. He noticed she was quiet and he could almost feel the anxiety rolling off her. Just as he was about to ask if she wanted to talk, she started talking.

“Leroy Jethro Gibbs - there is no place I would rather be right now than right here with you - in an airport waiting for a plane. But I can’t wait for this trip to be over to make a decision or at least talk about everything and work toward a decision. I need more. I tried to push it out of my mind and just enjoy this time with you - but that is NOT how my mind works. I want to talk about this. I want us to communicate about us and what we want and where this is going - if anywhere. That was our problem 10 years ago - we didn’t talk - we yelled and we cried and we ended up walking away from each other. We ended up wasting a decade. A decade! That we can never get back...”

Jethro listened intently, watching her eyes and the expressions on her face. She was right. About everything. 10 years ago they hadn’t communicated - they had just broke each other’s heart and ran away. Or he ran away. He never considered how she left as running away. She had given him a choice. Her or his job. He chose his job, he chose NCIS - he ran away from her and from their relationship because of … he didn’t really know… was it recurring nightmares he had? The ones where she watched him die? Where he could see the pain and terror on her face, his blood on her hands as she tried to stop him from bleeding out and he could do nothing to comfort her. He always woke up drenched in sweat when that dream came. He always reached out for her, to comfort her and remind her that he was fine - but she wasn’t there. He had pushed her away, believing she was better off without him. He had chosen his job. But now he had another chance to make a different decision. He didn’t want to screw this up. He couldn’t screw this up.

“You are right. About everything. I want you in my life - more than anything. I want us to talk and work this out. I love you with everything I am, Jacqueline Sloan. I mean that more now than I did 10 years ago. I am willing to do whatever it takes to be with you for the rest of my life.” Jethro replied.

Jack reached over and took his hand in hers. She kissed the back,

“Thank you for being willing to talk about us - now rather than later.” she smiled.

They finished their beer and headed toward their gate, stopping by an airport convenience store for snacks.

“I can’t believe TSA confiscated my snacks!” she exclaimed her arms full of “new snacks”. 

He winked at her and replied, “Get whatever you want. We can’t have you getting hungry - you will need  _ all _ the energy you can get.” Jack couldn’t help but giggle at his remark.

At the gate, Jack went up to the desk to check them in. Jethro noticed that she had been up there for longer than he would consider normal. The gate agent made a brief phone call and a few minutes later nodded at Jack. Jack smiled and nodded back. She walked back to where he was sitting. 

“What was that all about? Everything ok?” he asked.

“Oh, there was a bit of a mix up but I got it squared away.” she replied as she sat down.

“The gate agent said it would be about 5 more minutes before boarding begins.” 

Jethro nodded and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. They spent the next few minutes people watching...trying to guess where everyone was going. Soon, the gate agent called for boarding. It was an open boarding call so they joined the crowd and lined up. Jack still had the tickets and handed them to the gate agent. Jethro allowed Jack to go first, his hand at the small of her back. Once inside the plane, Jack stopped abruptly - in front of First Class. She turned and winked at Jethro. He raised an eyebrow questioning her wink. She just smiled,

“That was the mix-up. I got us upgraded to First Class. Your knee wouldn’t be happy with the cramped quarters of business or economy.” 

“You are amazing. And wonderful. And beautiful. Thank you.” he replied.

Jethro gave Jack the window seat and they settled in for the flight. They both closed their eyes, hoping to get a nap in before landing. 

To Be Continued...


	11. In Paradise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los Cabo, Mexico

They finally made it to their hotel. As the taxi pulled up to the front doors, Jack looked over at Jethro - eyes wide in surprise. The hotel was absolutely luxurious and not remotely his style. 

“Are you trying to impress me?” she smirked

“Is it working?” he smiled back at her.

It was late evening when they arrived. The “One & Only Palmilla” was lit up with soft lighting making the white stucco appear almost pink. The air was warm and the palm trees swayed in the breeze. Jack could feel the ocean mist blowing in. Jethro went to the reservation desk to check in while Jack wandered over to a window seat facing the ocean. A waiter came by and offered her Champagne , she sipped one and took another for Jethro. She took a deep breath knowing she had made the right decision in coming here. She was finally starting to relax. 

Jethro finished up at the reservation desk and turned to join her. She had her back to him, facing the ocean, her shoes off and knees pulled up casually. Her blonde wavy hair blew gently in the breeze. He watched her for a moment. She was stunningly beautiful. 

Jack felt him approach her. She waited until he was just behind her and then leaned back into him as she handed him the glass. He took the glass and sat down next to her. She was beaming. Seeing how happy she was allowed him to relax.. He reached for her hand with his other, intertwining their fingers. They both sat looking out at the ocean, holding hands. 

“Our room is ready whenever you are. Are you hungry?” He asked.

“I’m starving and pretty tired - can we order in?” she replied.

“You read my mind.” he replied back.

***

They followed the porter to their room and stood by as the young man opened their door. Jack noticed a small sign next to the door with the room number and the word “Suite” 

“You are really full of surprises.” she said as she nudged him in the ribs 

Jethro just raised an eyebrow in her direction and smiled. He tipped the porter as Jack found the room service menu. 

She was studying the menu when Jethro came over and peered over her shoulder. 

“What looks good?” he asked.

“Everything!” she replied. “This room is so beautiful and expensive! You didn’t have to you know...as long as I am with you and have a bathroom I am pretty content.”

“I know I didn’t  _ have _ to but I wanted to.” he replied. “I’m going to take a shower. Do you want to order us something to eat?”

Jack returned to the menu as Jethro went to take a shower. 

“Hey, this shower has two showerheads. Just letting you know...for the future.” he yelled through the closed bathroom door.

“I’ll keep that in mind, Cowboy!” she replied with a laugh. 

Jack called room service and ordered them both burgers and fries. She found a six pack of Modelo in the room’s mini-fridge. Jethro came out of the bathroom wearing a clean pair of boxer shorts, his hair still wet. Jack had shed her clothes, placing her dress on one of the chairs. She wrapped her arms around Jethro, leaning into him for a kiss. 

“There’s beer in the fridge and room service has been ordered.” she whispered in his ear as her hands moved to his waist. She pulled him towards her with a smile, her fingers running along the inside of his waistband. She released him and turned towards the bathroom. 

Jethro took a deep breath and adjusted himself. He grabbed a beer from the fridge and took it out to the veranda. 

Jack took a look around the luxurious bathroom. Marble tile lined the floors and walls. The “hotel soap” was anything but typical. Fluffy white towels and matching robes hung on oil- rubbed bronze hooks.

She had a good half hour before room service would arrive - she took her time enjoying the hot water rushing over her body.

Jethro sat in a chair on the veranda looking out at the ocean. He tried not to think about the “what if(s) and the “how-are-we-going-to-make-this-work” but he knew he had to be honest with himself before he could be honest with her. He took a large drink from the beer bottle and leaned back in the chair, placing his bare feet against the railing. The word “retirement” kept coming to mind. Instead of pushing it away - he let the word lodge itself in his mind.

***

Half an hour later, Jack came out of the bathroom wearing a fluffy white robe. Around the same time, room service arrived. Jethro had the waiter set up dinner on the veranda, while he grabbed a couple of beers from the fridge. As he tipped room service he asked them to send up a bottle of bourbon for later.

They sat across from each other devouring their food. Jethro couldn’t remember the last time they had “real food”. Everything was excellent and they finished quickly. 

“Would you like dessert?” He asked a very satisfied looking Jack.

“Maybe later...or maybe I have dessert of another kind...in mind.” Jack replied with a wink.

Jethro laughed and motioned her over to the plush outdoor daybed. They reclined and relaxed, snuggling and listening to the waves crash onto the beach below. It was getting late and had been a long travel day starting with the truck breaking down. They held onto each other as lovers do until the ocean breezes chilled them. 

“I’m getting cold...let’s go inside.” Jack said.

Jethro groaned as he stretched and stood up. She grabbed his hand and pulled him inside and to bed.

***

They slept wrapped in each other’s arms. There was an intensity to it. When Jack rolled over Jethro followed, pulling her back into him. When he rolled over onto his back, she snuggled in close her head on his chest. It was if they feared the other would vanish if they physically let go. They slept hard, exhausted from the day of travel and from the emotions they both were dealing with.

It was the nightmare Jethro was having that woke Jack up. He was drenched in sweat, holding his chest where the scar was and repeating “no!” over and over. Jack knew not to shake him awake but she leaned over next to his ear and started whispering,

“It’s over. You’re fine. I’m here and I love you.”

When he did not respond, she gently ran her fingers through his hair. It broke her heart to see him in such emotional pain. Her eyes filled with tears as she kept up her attempts to comfort him. To Jack it felt like hours but in a few seconds Jethro calmed down and started to wake up a bit. He reached for her and she wrapped him in her arms still whispering,

“It’s over. You’re fine. I’m here and I love you.”

Jethro had slept the rest of the night peacefully. Jack had held him close, as if to protect him from his nightmares. She felt guilty too. For giving him an ultimatum 10 years ago. For not being there for him this last time he was shot, the time that led to this large scar running down his chest. The time that had led to the nightmare she had just witnessed. She had run away from him. She was still afraid of losing him but now she was more afraid of being without him. She hadn’t told him yet but she had already made up her mind. She would follow him to the ends of the earth if that was what it took to stay together. She pulled him in tighter as her eyes filled with tears. 

***

Jack woke up but didn’t open her eyes. She was facing Jethro and could  _ feel _ that he was awake and staring at her. She opened one eye,

“What are you staring at?” she giggled

“The most beautiful woman I have ever seen.” he replied as he placed a gentle kiss on her lips. 

He pulled back and put his head back on the pillow,

“I’m...sorry about last night. I never know when the nightmares will come.” he whispered.

“No need to be sorry. Do you have them a lot?” she asked.

“They come and go. No pattern that I can figure out.” he replied.

She kissed him because there were no words to say. She kissed him because she loved him and she could.

She stretched her whole body at once and he heard three or four joints crack loudly. She sighed and relaxed back into the bed.

“That was impressive! Which joints did that?” 

“That was my knee, my back, my shoulder blade and my neck.” she smiled at him. 

He stretched in a similar fashion but nothing cracked until he stood up. Then his knee made a loud pop.

“Coffee?” he asked

“YES! Please.” she replied

Jethro went over to the in-room coffee maker and put the coffee on. He grabbed a bottle of water out of the mini-fridge and walked back over to Jack. He handed her the bottle and sat down next to her. She was beautiful, her hair was that “messy bed-head” look and it was perfect. Her skin was tan as if she had been here for a week. Jack handed back the bottle of water and Jethro drank the last half.

“I was thinking… I brought my swimsuit...did you bring one?” she asked

“How much does your overnight bag hold? Is it “bigger on the inside” like the Tardis?” he laughed.

Jack stared, surprised at his Dr. Who reference. 

“First, WOW on the Dr. Who reference - there is a whole discussion we need to have about your choice of tv programs and how impressed I am. Second, I know how to pack. Women have to pack a lot more than men most of the time. But really...did you pack a swimsuit? I don’t think they would like you swimming in your boxer shorts  _ or _ sans boxers.”

Jethro looked thoughtful for a moment,

“No swimsuit. You’re going to buy me one aren’t you?”

“Absolutely. You can pick it out if that would make you feel better.” she replied

“I trust you. Why don’t you go find me a swimsuit - I’ll give you a 30 minute headstart and then order breakfast for us - so it will be here when you get back. How is that for a plan?” he suggested.

“Perfect. French toast and bacon for me.” she replied and jumped up to get dressed.

“Mimosas?” he suggested

“Oooohhhh that’s a great idea too.” she replied from the bathroom.

“And NO speedos!” he told her as an afterthought.

***

Jack came out of the bathroom a few minutes later - wearing a different sundress than yesterday. Once again proving she was a master at packing. He looked up from his coffee and his mouth fell open. He loved her so much - could it be that she kept getting more beautiful? She leaned over him, giving him a quick kiss.

“I’ll be back in a few minutes.”

As Jack exited the hotel room, Jethro picked up the phone and called the front desk.

“I want to make a call to the United States.” he said

The front desk connected him to an outside line and he called Tobias Fornell.

“Hello?? Who is this? I don’t want whatever you are selling … from Mexico!” Tobias replied after looking at the caller ID.

“Tobias! It’s me, Gibbs.”

“Gibbs! Where are you? What did you do to your truck? How much is this going to cost me? Did you already pay the car hauler guy? Wait! You’re in Mexico!?” 

“Tobias! Let me talk! My truck threw a connector rod. I already paid for it. Just be at my house to sign for it. I gave the driver your number - he will call you when he gets close.” Jethro replied.

“What about Mexico?? Are you in trouble? Need bail money? Need a wingman?”

“Am I in trouble...hmmm well...I’m with Jack.” Jethro told Tobias. He could practically hear his friend’s brain connecting the dots.

“THE Jack? Jacqueline Sloan?? The Jack you told me about - from 10 years ago - that you told me about when we drank a whole bottle of cheap whiskey? THAT Jack??? THE Jack you let get away? Is she still HOT?” Tobias explained.

Jethro finished his coffee and walked over for a refill. He still needed to order breakfast.

“Yes. That Jack. She’s amazing and wonderful and beautiful. Tobias... I’m still in love with her. More now than ever. After the truck broke - I took a risk and asked her if she wanted to go to Mexico. And here we are.” Jethro replied.

Tobias heard the happiness in his friend’s voice. Something he hadn’t heard in a long time.

“Oh man you got it bad! You took her to Los Cabos didn’t you? You have been saving that place forever. What are you going to do? Didn’t you break up because she wanted you to quit NCIS?” Tobias asked.

Jethro didn’t answer immediately. His own brain was also connecting the dots.

“I could retire... I mean I have a second chance with her. I have plenty of years in to retire. I could build...more boats or something. I don’t know yet. We are talking about it - trying to work it out” Jethro replied thoughtfully.

“Jethro don’t screw this up. I mean it! You deserve to be happy. Keep me updated and if you need anything just call.”

Jethro hung up the phone with Tobias and made the call to room-service. He also found the wi-fi password for the hotel. He decided he would ask to borrow Jack’s laptop and download a retirement form from his NCIS account - just in case.

***

A few minutes later, room-service arrived followed quickly by Jack. She smiled as she came in the door and handed him the bag in her hand. 

“Let me know what you think. I have the receipt if you  _ just _ hate them.” Jack smiled as she passed Jethro and headed to the veranda. 

Jethro followed her and pulled the chair out for her.  He sat down and opened the bag as she poured them fresh coffee. 

“They have pink flamingos on them.” he said matter of factly.

“Yes, but they are also dark blue - which is a very manly “Jethro Gibbs” color.” she replied, while sipping her coffee.

“That just makes the pink flamingos stand out more...but... I need more pink in my life anyway.” 

Jack smiled at his reply and raised her mimosa glass for a toast.

“To us. And pink flamingos.”

They clinked their champagne glasses gently and dug in to their breakfasts. 

“This french toast is phenomenal! Something about the syrup is just…. Is just amazing.” 

“What do you want to do after breakfast? I think we have to wait an hour before we swim. But you are the Cali-girl - is that true?” Jethro asked between bites.

“We should head to the beach. Hang out and wait a bit before swimming.”

They finished their breakfast and sat on the veranda finishing their coffee and talking. They were relaxed and comfortable with each other. This level of comfort even after a decade apart...this feeling solidified his determination to figure how to be with Jack for the rest of his life - whatever career change that might mean.

To Be Continued...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	12. On the Beach

Jack finished the rest of her coffee. She gave Jethro a wink,

“I’m going to change into into my swimsuit.”

“Good idea...The pink flamingos and I are going to get acquainted.” he replied.

Once changed, Jethro looked at himself in the mirror. At least the pink flamingos weren’t “too large”... and if he squinted really hard they just looked like pink dots. The swimsuit hit him a mid-thigh so definitely not speedos. He dug his old ball cap out of his overnight bag and put it on.

He heard the bathroom door open and turned around. He stopped and his mouth dropped open. Bikini ...she was wearing a red bikini. She leaned against the bathroom door frame,

“Like what you see Cowboy?”

Quicker than she could process, Jethro crossed the room, picked her up and, together, they crashed onto the bed. Jack giggled as he covered her stomach with quick ticklish kisses. She pulled him up to her and he kissed her long and slow. He moved a hand to her hip, running a finger under the waistband of her bikini bottoms. Before he could remove them completely, she stopped his hand and whispered in his ear,

“I really  _ really _ want to go to the beach.”

She felt his smile on her cheek as he nodded. He fixed her bikini, sighing as he put it back where it was.

Dipping down he ran his tongue along the line where her breast met the bikini top. She sighed and arched her back into his tongue. 

“Deal.” he replied.

***

They packed water and sunscreen then stopped by the front desk for towels and a large beach blanket. 

The grounds of the hotel were lush and vibrant. They walked hand in hand along the path towards the beach, stopping every now and then so Jack could admire the flowers and foliage. The gardens were in full bloom and the fragrance was intoxicating - almost as intoxicating as she was. They walked down to the beach and found a couple of lounge chairs. Jethro spread out one of the towels and layed down to stretch out with his ball cap over his eyes. 

“Aren’t you going swimming with me? What if there is some super dangerous shark out there trying to eat me? How are you going to protect me way up here?” she asked teasingly as she jogged away down to the water.

He peeked out from under his ball cap and looked at her jog away. He jumped up and ran after her, smacking her lightly on the butt as he ran by and into the surf. She jumped and then laughed and ran after him.

***

A bit later, they both walked up the small rise to their chairs. Jethro spread out the beach blanket and they both collapsed on to it. Jack handed him a bottle of water which he gladly took. She shivered a bit as the breeze picked up. He wrapped a towel around her shoulders.

“Thank you,” she said.

“Come here?” he replied, tugging her hand to bring her closer. 

They laid down on the blanket, both on their sides staring at each other. He moved closer, running his fingers through her damp hair. She leaned closer kissing him long and slow. He explored her tongue with his own. As they parted, he rolled over onto his back, bringing her with him. She threw a leg over his and buried her head into his shoulder.

“I love you.” he whispered 

“I love you back.” she replied

Jethro drifted off to sleep first, his breath evening out. Jack, lightly, drew circles on his chest. She knew they would need to talk soon. She sighed and closed her eyes determined to enjoy the moment.

***

Jethro opened his eyes, stretched and looked around. Jack was lying on her stomach next to him. He reached over and brushed her blonde curls out of her face. She smiled with closed eyes and sighed contentedly. She opened one eye and then the other and sat up quickly,

“Oh no…” she said as she looked down at him.

“What??” he replied, pulling his ball cap from his eyes.

“We forgot to put sunscreen on you...hmmm...you’re a bit red.” 

“HOW red??” 

“Red enough to get out of the sun now. We need aloe and you need to drink more what than usual. I won’t make it go away but it will help.” Jack replied.

They packed up and headed to the path, stopping by the outdoor bar they had passed earlier.

They both ordered beer and water. Even though they were having a great time being together, Jethro could feel the undercurrent of tension. Knowing what led to the tension, 

“So...when do you want to talk?” Jethro asked.

She always appreciated how Jethro got straight to the point. But she didn’t want to have “the talk” in a damp swimsuit. And if there was heartbreak on the horizon - she didn’t want her mind associating any beach with heartbreak.

“Let’s go take a shower first.” Jack replied.

***

They made their way up to the room. Jethro checked out his sunburn in the bathroom mirror, as Jack came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. Placing gentle kisses along his neck.

“It doesn’t hurt yet...but maybe a cool shower would be better. I can shower separately if you want hotter water.”

“No, I would rather shower with you. Who else is going to wash my back?” she replied with a wink. “Get the water started and I will call down for some aloe vera gel.”

Jethro started the shower and rinsed out his swimsuit in the sink - hanging it on edge of the bathtub to dry. 

“They are sending someone up with a bottle of aloe vera gel. They said they would just leave it outside the door for us.” Jack said as she walked into the bathroom. “Now that is one handsome man.” she smiled when she saw Jethro stepping into the shower.

Jack rinsed her own swimsuit out and joined him in the shower. The double shower heads were nice but rather far apart and they found themselves under one of them together. Jack adjusted the showerhead to the “rain” feature and the water turned from a pounding spray to a gentle waterfall. They stood under the water, letting it course over their bodies as they traded kisses. His hands went to her hips while her fingers ran through his hair. He pulled her closer and his kiss intensified.

She followed suit, her hands wrapping around his shoulders. He flinched slightly under her embrace. She kissed “sorry” into his mouth and allowed her fingers to brush gently along his spine. He moaned into her, his spine tingling under her touch. 

Jethro pulled away slightly, grabbing the shampoo with one hand. He nudged Jack to turn around, her back to him. With shampoo in his hands, he began washing her hair. Careful not to get soap in her face, he ran his fingers through her hair, nails scratching lightly at her scalp. She practically purred under his touch. No man had ever washed her hair. She leaned back into him, enjoying his touch. They traded places and she rinsed her hair. She turned around and he was ready with the body wash. The coconut-lime body washed provided by the hotel was luxurious and created an enormous amount of bubbles which Jack enjoyed. Jethro washed her body slowly, taking great care. 

After rinsing the soap off, Jack reciprocated - washing Jethro’s hair and body - being careful of his sunburned skin. He hadn’t expected her to reciprocate, had not thought that far in advance. He just knew he wanted to lavish her with attention.

***

They toweled off and put on the fluffy hotel robes. Jethro opened the door a bit and grabbed the aloe vera gel out of the hallway. He removed his robe and Jack applied liberal amounts of the cooling gel. 

They could feel the tension mounting in the room and between them. There was a lot to talk about. 

First, Jethro needed to borrow Jack’s laptop. 

“Can I borrow your laptop. I need to access the internet.” he asked.

“Of course.” Jack replied, grabbing her laptop bag. 

She didn’t know why he wanted to borrow it nor could she think of any reason he would need to. But she handed it to him trusting him. She was too busy thinking about her own thoughts - about the conversation they were getting ready to have. What if they couldn’t compromise? What if this trip was all they would ever have? She took a deep breath.

“Coffee?” she asked.

“Always.” he replied as he connected to the hotel wifi. 

He promptly went to his NCIS account and downloaded the retirement form. He saved it to the desktop and closed the laptop as Jack made the coffee.

He took a couple of bottles of water out to the veranda and she followed a minute later with coffee.

They sat down across from each other. He reached out for her hands. She put her hands in his and stared into his beautiful blue eyes.

“So...” Jethro started as he took a deep breath.

To Be Continued...


	13. Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I wanted to skip the number "13" because it may be unlucky...but "the system" will not allow it.

“So…“You want to flip a coin? To see who goes first?” Jack asked, trying to break the tension with a bit of humor. 

“There’s no need. I will go.” he replied. Jethro could tell she was nervous, he noticed a slight shake in her hand as she picked up her coffee cup.

Jethro took a gulp of his coffee and another deep breath trying to tame his own nervousness.

“When you called me a month ago...when I saw your number - the same number you have always had...I… and you asked me to meet you in New Mexico… I was hopeful and scared. Scared that it had been too long - that too much time had passed and that we wouldn’t be able to … Jack, I cannot imagine my life without you in it...not anymore. I am so in love with you. During those 10 years, so many things happened that I wanted to share with you. So many things happened where I needed you. I made a bad decision. I chose my job over you. I have never stopped regretting that decision. I want to make it right. I want to make  _ us _ right. When I borrowed your laptop...it was to download a retirement form from NCIS. I will fill it out right here and right now. I will do whatever it takes to have you in my life...for the rest of my life.” 

Jack listened intently. Her eyes filling with tears upon hearing that he was willing to retire to be with her. Retire from the job he was so good at - the job that was a part of him.

He waited, his heart pounding fiercely … waiting for her reply. He thought he would hesitate when it came to saying “retirement” out loud, hesitate to make it a viable option. But he didn’t and that fact brought him a certain amount of peace.

Jack wiped the tears out of her eyes and replied,

“I called you a month ago because I couldn’t live without you anymore. I got tired of running away from what I truly wanted - us. I just had to see you - to see if there was still a possibility of us. You don’t have to retire unless you want to. I am not the same person I was 10 years ago. I am stronger than I was then. Watching you almost die messed me up for a long time - every time I closed my eyes, I saw you lying in a pool of your own blood. But I never should have given you an ultimatum. I mean, when has that ever done anyone any good. I never should have walked away. I am so sorry for the wasted years. But I want to make it right, too. Jethro, this book I am writing can be written anywhere in the world. It’s all on my laptop. I love you. I can’t imagine my life without you and I  _ will _ follow you to the ends of the earth.”

Jethro, visibly, exhaled. She leaned over the small table and kissed him. They sat in silence for a moment - allowing them a moment to realize they both wanted the same thing - to be together.

He picked up Jack’s coffee cup and raised an eyebrow.

“Please - more coffee is always good.”

He headed back inside to refill both of their cups as Jack stood facing the ocean - watching the waves come ashore. He came back out, placing their cups on the table. He moved in behind her, wrapping his arms around her,placing sweet kisses in her hair. 

“I’ll move to California - just say the word. I could get more swimsuits with flamingos on them...maybe you could teach me to surf.”

Jack turned in his arms. His blue eyes were staring at her own, searching. He leaned down and kissed her, trying to convey all his emotions in one kiss. Jack stood on her tip-toes and wrapped her arms around his neck.

“Or I could move to D.C. I haven’t had a real winter in years. Traffic is the same - shitty both places so that’s neither here nor there. I bet you have a closet full of flannels and hoodies I could wear.”

He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her close, she rested her head on his chest,

“I have an idea that might benefit both of us…” Jack had already been brain-storming on an idea to make their relationship work.

“Go on…” he replied

“We could spend a year in D.C. I could finish my book. You could think about retirement and what you want to do next. If I can’t handle the weather or you being a Special Agent at NCIS...you retire at the end of the year and I will teach you to surf in Cali. I’ll give D.C. and NCIS a year and then we renegotiate.” she said.

“Are you sure about this? I mean - I feel you are compromising more than I am.” he asked.

“I am sure. Besides, I really want to finish my book in front of your fireplace wearing your clothes.” she replied.

“Okay.” he agreed.

She brought Jethro’s head down to her and kissed him hard - pouring out her love and emotions. She told him she would walk to the ends of the earth for him and she meant it. He buried his face in her hair. He felt himself crying in relief, felt her comforting him. 

***

They eventually stood there staring at each other, both wearing silly grins.

“A celebration drink? Something stronger than coffee?” he suggested

“Sounds good.” she replied

Jethro went inside and found the bottle of Maker’s Mark he had asked for the night before. He poured them both a good amount and went back outside.

“To us and second chances. I love you” he toasted

“Yes and I love you too.” she replied.

They both drank their glasses dry and headed back inside. Jethro picked up the phone and called the front desk.

“Can you give me an outside line - I need to call the United States.”

Jack looked at him curiously. He winked at her and dialed Tobias. Tobias picked up on the third ring.

“Jethro! You screwed up didn’t you?? Hey your truck showed up - not a scratch on it - I think - it’s kind of hard to tell it’s kind of beat up already. I had to tip the driver so you owe me!”

“Tobias! Give me a minute to explain! ...get a hold of Bishop...hmmm ...and Torres. I need you all to go buy me a new couch...and bed...oh and one of those fancy coffee makers - I’ll text you the brand once I discuss it with Jack and yes I will pay for it.” 

She came and wrapped her arms around his waist and then started removing his robe, her eyes never leaving his.

“You old son-of-a-bitch! You didn’t screw up! How many days do I have for this little shopping adventure? What exactly am I supposed to tell Bishop and Torres? Is this a big secret? Oh and send me your credit card number.”

As his robe slipped from his shoulders and Jack was placing intense kisses and licks on his chest - working her way “south” ,he told Tobias,

“Give us...hmm ...oh...ooohhhhh...three more days”

With that, Jethro hung up the phone and picked Jack up carried her to bed.

The End For Now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will most likely be a sequel - I wanted to wrap up this part of the story. I am a full-time college student and the semester is just getting started and it looks to be a busy one


End file.
